


Almighty Babysitter Squad

by mapleprincess



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate the beginning of the fourth Smash tournament, a party is thrown! Only problem: no minors allowed, which leaves a certain boxer with some turbulent kids to look after. How will he and his determined co-babysitter survive the evening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this was born as a way to relive the stress I had before my exam results earlier today... Hope you like!

As usual, on the first night of the Smash tournament, a party was to be held. And as usual, its access was forbidden to minors, including seventeen years old Mackenzie "Little Mac" Innocenti. Not that he really minded; Mac didn't enjoy parties that much, unless they consisted in a gathering of a dozen people maximum. Still, it would have been a good occasion to get to meet his fellow Smashers…  
Ah, well, he'd spend a couple more hours in the gym and ask Ryu or Shulk to keep him some cake. Those two were the only persons he really had had time to talk to, and they were newcomers, just like him; the three of them had quickly bonded during their train ride to the Smash mansion.

As he made his way to his dorm room to pick up his training gear, he heard someone call his name. Turning around, Mac faced a beautiful woman, clad in a blue dress, a small star-shaped creature floating around her.

"I was looking for you, Mac. I'm sorry you can't attend the party."  
"It's okay."  
"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Mac frowned. Was the lady going to ask him out or something? He didn't even know her name.

"Er, not really. I was thinking of training a bit. Why?"  
"Because I'm looking for someone to keep an eye on the children."

Mac's jaw almost dropped. He loved kids, and more often than not enjoyed meeting with his younger fans more than the older ones. But babysitting them? He had babysat before, sure. Even Aran Ryan's demon spawn of a niece. But how many kids were there in the mansion?! He had seen a bunch...

"I'm not forcing you to anything, of course." quickly added the woman in blue. "I'll do it myself if you refuse."  
"No, I can do it if you wanna, it's just that, uh…"

The boxer nervously scratched the back of his head.

"… how many kiddos are we talking about, exactly?"  
"Hm, the Koopalings have their own babysitter, so that would leave you with Lucas, Ness, Kirby, Megaman, the Villager and Toon Link."

Six children, then. Maybe he could manage that. He'd just have to find a few board games, some crayons and make them sit in the gym; he could keep an eye on them while training.

"Alright, then. I'll do it."  
"Thank you so much, Mac!" beamed the blond woman. "How about you meet up in their room around six?"  
"Fine by me."  
"You're such a nice person. Thanks again."

And she waved him goodbye, before walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey there, Lil' Mac! It seems we're roommates." smiled Shulk as he tossed a heavy bag on the bed on the left side of the room.

Dragging his eyes from his magazine to his friend, Mac returned the smile, as he had hoped he would get to share his room with the teen. While Mac had rushed to his room as soon as he could, only quickly spotting key places, Shulk had taken his time to tour the manor and talk to as many people as he could.

"So, are you excited to for tonight's big party?" asked Shulk as he put his clothes in the nearby wardrobe. "I heard Ike and Captain Falcon talk about it. Apparently, it's a really big thing."  
"No, I've got other plans. I'm gonna be babysitting." answered Mac, flipping through his magazine.  
" Babysitting?!"  
"Yeah, no minors are allowed and, well, I'm seventeen."

Shulk stared at the boxer with wide eyes.

"You're _seventeen_? You're younger than me?!"  
"Apparently." Mac nodded.  
"Well… I was looking forwards to partying with you." sighed Shulk as he sat on the edge of Mac's bed. "It's not going to be the same if you don't come."

The Bronxite felt a small blush creep across his face at the hidden compliment. Even though he had known Shulk for only a few hours, the other teen was already considering him as a friend.

"I've got a bunch of kids to look after, don't worry, I won't get bored."  
"I'm sure of that. Some of them look really… uh… weird."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that from what I've understood, some of them have _psychic powers_."  
"Like you?"  
"No, not really. I'm not sure if they have future sight, but apparently they can summon _fire_."

Mac audibly gulped. The woman – Rose? Lisa? he had heard someone call her name but couldn't quite remember it - had forgotten to mention **that**.

"F-Fire? Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, at least that's what Marth told me. But maybe he was messing around?"  
"I hope. I don't really want to spend an evening alone with six kids capable of setting me on fire."  
"You won't be alone, Mac!" Shulk chuckled as he gave his friends a thumbs up. "I'm going to look after them with you!"

Mac tossed his magazine aside, and stared at his friend, his eyes almost sparkling.

"Are you serious?! You're going to miss on a big party with many interesting people to help me babysit pyromaniacs?!"  
"Mmh. You might need help, right?"  
"Yeah… but… I don't wanna…"  
"Mac, I'm doing it out of my own will. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll have plenty of other occasions to have fun here!"  
"Thanks a lot, buddy." solemnly said the boxer, awkwardly patting Shulk's back. "I owe you one."

* * *

"You're ready?"  
"As I'll ever be."

Shulk flashed his new friend a warm smile. After Shulk was done organizing his stuff, they had slipped into more casual clothes, and then talked about their respective home worlds until 5:30. Before meeting up with the kids, the pair had found Mario to ask him where they could find games to entertain the youngsters; but apparently, the children's room was filled with more toys than needed to keep them busy.

Shulk took a deep breath, before knocking on the door in front of him. Some drawings were taped to it, all signed "Nana" or "Lucas".

No answer came.

Shulk and Mac exchanged a worried glance, and as the boxer opened the door, Shulk firmly grabbed his arm and yelled "DUCK!". Confused, Mac complied, and narrowly avoided a ball of thunder- wait, _THUNDER_?!

"PK FIRE!"  
"LUCAS, STOP! PLEASE LISTEN-"  
"PK FREEZE!"

The scene taking place in front of the duo's unbelieving eyes was one of utter chaos. A blond kid- Lucas, Mac guessed -was chasing another one who was trying to dodge the balls of fire, ice or thunder Lucas threw at him. A third child was trying – and failing- to restrain Lucas, while another was hidden behind a shelf, spying on the scene. Finally, a kid with wide eyes and an unsettling smile was sitting on the bed and watching the fight unfold, while a pink _thing_ was **_eating_** some of the ice chunks.

"I think we're in for a very, very long night, Mac."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohee, here's chapter 2! Not exactly filled with action, but hey, all of our protagonists have to get to know each other...

Gathering his courage, Shulk spoke loudly:

"What's going on here?"  
"LUCAS, LEAVE HIM AL-"  
"SHUT UP, NESS! PK FREEZE!"  
"Children, I asked you-"  
"Poyo!"  
"Kirby, I don't think you should be eating the fireballs! Lucas, for the last time-"  
"Hey! Why aren't you list-"  
"PK FIRE!"

Shulk sighed loudly. Mac shook his head, and whispered to his friend :

"Let me try. Ahem. ALL OF YOU LITTLE DEVILS STOP RIGHT NOW AND LISTEN TO US!"

The Bronxite hadn't exactly yelled, but the firm tone of his voice was enough to stop Lucas in his tracks, and to get him the attention of the six kids. Mac felt a small wave of relief. He wasn't used to be in the posture of authority, and hated shouting or speaking dryly.

"Em- thank you. Now please sit down and explain what the hell _that_ was."

The children obeyed and exchanged a nervous glare – save for Lucas, who was too busy crying, having apparently gone from full psycho to crybaby quite fast. Shulk instinctly walked towards him to calm him down, but Mac stopped him. Explanations first.

The boy who had tried to keep Lucas from attacking was the first one to speak, nervously tugging on the red cap resting on his lap.

"Well, uh, we all got here ten minutes ago as Rosalina asked us to. And we" he pointed to Lucas, Kirby, and the kid who was hiding behind the shelf "tried to introduce ourselves to the Villager and Megaman? But for some reason Lucas went insane and starting attacking Mega…"

The boy Lucas had been chasing nodded silently, his eyes focused on the ground.

"And why did you do that?" asked Shulk. "With psychic powers, nonetheless?"  
"I-I-I…. I…"

And Lucas started crying even harder, as Ness patted him on the back. Mac and Shulk looked at each other, not expecting that at all. Six infernal children attacking them, yes, but trying to kill each other, no.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do." finally decided Shulk. "Lucas, you come with me, while Mac stays with your friends, alright? Come on."

Shulk took the crying boy in his arms before getting out of the room, leaving Mac alone with the five remaining children.

* * *

"Are you better now?"

Lucas nodded and sniffled miserably before finishing his glass of warm milk. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, in front of Shulk.

"Could you please tell me why you assaulted the other fellow?"

The blond boy mumbled something unintelligible.

"Er, can you repeat that, please? A bit louder?"  
"Because… because he looks just like my… my dead brother."

Shulk felt all color draining from his face. But he didn't say a word, knowing that Lucas had more to tell but had to take his time.

"I had a t-twin- Claus. He-he was my best friend in the world, but things happened… and-and I was forced to fight him. He was brainwashed and all… he had been ho-horribly transformed too. It was horrible, the-the worst thing I ever had to... to do."

It made sense, Shulk thought. Lucas couldn't be much older than ten or so, and seeing someone looking like his beloved brother must have been stirring up some ugly memories of that traumatic fight.

"And in the end… he died. He- he died in my arms, and I tried to he-help him, but he wouldn't and-and…"

Lucas started crying again, but not as hysterically as before. Shulk took him in his arms, hugging his small figure. There wasn't much more he could do.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind the blond duo, Ness spoke again:

"I hope he'll take good care of Lucas. He's very sensitive."

Mac grimaced a bit. "Sensitive" wasn't exactly the word that had crossed his mind upon seeing the kid for the first time.

"Don't worry, kiddo, Shulk's pretty sweet."  
"So _that_ 's his name! I heard someone call him "Monado boy", but I had guessed this wasn't really how he was called." exclaimed Megaman.

Mac chuckled at his friend's nickname. He would have to use it some time.

"Speaking of names, why don't we all introduce ourselves. Without magic and all this time."  
"It's not magic, actually it's-"  
"Yeah, yeah, psychic powers, I know." grumbled Mac as he sat down with the kids. When he had been invited to the Smash tournament, he hadn't really expected to be put against people capable of summoning fire or having visions of the future and whatnot, since it wasn't even supposed to be possible in real life.

"My name is Ness." started the black haired kid. "I've been here since the first tournament! And I have the same sort of abilities than Lucas.  
"Oh now that's just _GREAT_." mentally whined Mac.  
"Here's Toon Link!" continued Ness. "He doesn't say much, but he's super nice and a skilled swordsman."

Toon Link, who had left his hiding spot and come to sit with them, smiled and said something no one understood, before scooting closer to Ness.

"This is Kirby. He makes pretty good food, and likes to eat it too."

Mac looked at the pink blob who'd been eating the stuff Lucas had been throwing to Megaman. He wasn't really sure he'd try his cooking.

"I'm Megaman, but you can call me Rock. This is my first time here. Oh, and I'm a robot."

Mac was already kind of blasé. In the end, a robot looking and acting just like a human child seemed sort of normal compared to a ten years old capable of throwing thunder in people's faces.

"And he's the Villager." concluded Rock. "You can call him Villy too. I think. We do it and he doesn't protest, so I guess it's safe?"

The last child turned his head just a little bit towards Mac, with the same smile plastered on his face. Creepy.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Mac, and-"  
"I thought your name was Little Mac? innocently asked Ness.  
"Yeah, no, that's sort of an alias. But you can call me that too, if you want."  
"Suits you." someone whispered with a giggle.  
"WHO SAID THAT?"

Mac's amiable smile had turned into a death glare, but he quickly reminded himself that his interlocutors were children teasing him a bit. Not fellow boxers outright mocking him for his height, as usual.

"… sorry 'bout that. So as I said, I'm Mac, or Little Mac, whatever floats your boat, and I'm a boxer."

Villager's eyes instantly lighted up, and without saying a word, he crawled next to Mac and firmly grasped his left arm.

"I think he likes you." remarked Ness.  
"Uh… yeah…" hesitated Mac.

On one side, the Villager seemed to be one of the calmest and most normal kids. But on the other hand, there was something… _odd_ with him, even though Mac couldn't exactly tell what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! There we go with the third chapter. Let's watch as Mac and Shulk savor their last instants of peace...  
> Hope you enjoy!

Shulk and Lucas were walking hand in hand, heading towards the children's' room. Lucas had finally calmed down, and after telling Shulk more about the other kids, he was now talking joyfully with the teen about how excited he was to be back for the Smash tournament.

"I thought I hadn't made it, he confessed. That they didn't want me anymore. I'm so glad to Smash again! And I missed so many people…"  
"Yeah, seems like it's a big family here, and that everyone likes each other."  
"Uh, it may look like this, but there are some tensions though." nuanced Lucas. "Whatever you do, don't mention Snake to Captain Falcon, _EVER_ , if you want to live."  
"Snake? Alright."

"Who knew the seemingly mighty and fearless Captain was afraid of snakes…" Shulk wondered. He decided to follow the youngster's advice, not really fond of the idea of Falcon's fist in his face.

As the duo approached their destination, they met several other Smashers. Shulk hadn't remembered all their names, but Lucas introduced him to them. While some seemed friendly and here to have fun, like Luigi, Shulk immediately knew that some of them were in for glory and for the adrenaline rush, like Samus or Link.

Finally, Lucas and Shulk were back to their starting point, and the teen felt relieved upon seeing the others had all calmed down. Kirby and Megaman were sitting on a bed, playing on their DS, while Toon Link and Ness were drawing on a nearby table. Mac was apparently teaching some tricks to the Villager, as the brown haired youth had red boxing gloves on.

"Lucas!" Ness beamed upon seeing his friend.

The kid ran up to the blond and hugged him tight, making him blush.

"Are you better now?"  
"Y-yeah, thanks Ness."

Mac gave a silent thumbs up to Shulk, relieved his friend had managed to help Lucas calm down.

"Now, Lucas, do you have anything to say?"

Freeing himself from Ness' embrace, Lucas shyly walked up to Rock, nervously toying with his hands. The little robot put his console aside, looking curiously at the other child. Mac swallowed hard, afraid that they would start fighting; after all, if someone that had been throwing fireballs at him came to see him afterwards, he'd be pretty tense and ready to brawl.

"I'm sorry I assaulted you, Megaman. I… I promise I'll never do it again."  
"I accept your apology, Lucas! And you can call me Rock, if you want." smiled Megaman as he extended his hand.

Lucas happily shook his roommate's hand, and everyone applauded. Ness winked discreetly at Rock.

"Great, boys." congratulated Mac. "Now I think it's time to have dinner, right?"

Enthusiastic cheers welcomed his proposition, and the group started to make their way towards the kitchen. Kirby was walking ahead, in a race with Toon Link, under Shulk's supervision; Lucas and Ness were showing every detail of the manor they deemed interesting to Rock, and the Villager had thrown himself to Mac's leg, refusing to let go of it.

"You know, it's gonna be hard for me to walk like this."

The kid's smile grew even bigger, and his grip tightened.

"No, seriously, I'll give you a piggy back ride if you want, but please get off my leg."

Almost immediately, the Villager started climbing up the boxer's back and sat on his shoulders.

"Oh look." someone said rather loudly. "It's mama Mac and his baby!"

Mac frowned turned a bit, facing three men dressed in tuxedos. The one who had spoken was tall and muscular, with ruffled brown hair and a mocking glare. Another was smaller with black wings, and looked bored out of his mind. The third one looked very similar to the second person, except that his eyes were blue instead of crimson, he had white wings, and seemed in a much better mood. Mac guessed they were twins, and that one of them was emo or something and had dyed his hair and wings and put on contact lenses.

"Just kidding, son. You look adorable like that. I can't wait to see what you're worth in a match!"  
"Aw, come on, Captain, leave him alone! I'm sure he's pretty tough, look at his muscles!"  
"Pft, I'm not impressed."  
"I'm right here, you know." said Mac.

He was used to being taunted and to opponents doubting his fighting abilities, only to be proven wrong after he had fought against them. These three would be no exception, he promised himself.

"YES, we know. Now if you'll excuse us, we have places to be. And it's not kindergarten!"

Apparently very proud of himself, the Captain laughed and left, the dark angel following him.

"Sorry 'bout him… he brags a lot, but when you get to know him, he can be nice. I'm Pit, by the way."  
"Are you coming yet?" yelled his twin.  
"Yeah, just a moment, Pittoo!"  
"DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT!"  
"He's very touchy about his name!" laughed Pit. "Well, I hope you enjoy your evening. I don't know about the others, but Lucas, Ness, Kirby and Toon Link are all charming kids, so yeah!"  
"Thanks… have fun, then."  
"See you later!"

And with that, the angel was gone. Mac resumed his walk towards the kitchen, and it took him twenty steps to realize he had talked to **_angels._** But the boxer quickly shrugged it off; after all, it was to be expected at some point in his crazy stay here.

* * *

"So, who's ready to cook?" happily asked Shulk, putting an apron on.

The kids all raised their hands, and Kirby bounced around merrily.

"Can we have an omelette?" asked Lucas, his eyes sparkling.  
"No, I have a better idea!" proposed Ness. "How about steak?"  
"Hyeah!" yelled Toon Link as he brandished cans of soup.  
" had burgers once." said Rock. "It was pretty good."

Kirby said nothing, but he put a bunch of tomatoes on the counter, while the Villager grabbed a cooking book and showed Mac a picture of an apple pie. Mac and Shulk exchanged an annoyed glare, before the boxer took a decision.

"Those are all good ideas, kiddos, but we're all gonna have the same thing. I'm gonna make you my famous pasta."

They all suddenly looked extremely disappointed, even Shulk, though he tried to hide it. But Toon Link rushed to one of the cupboards, already gathering ingredients he deemed necessary for the recipe.

"Hey! I'm the king of pasta." protested Mac. "It's the only thing I can cook, so you can be sure I mastered it!"  
"We don't doubt it." promised Shulk. "But how about we also bake a cake? I mean, they're probably going to have fancy food and stuff at the party, so we can have that too…"  
"'kay, if you want."

Mac tied his apron, when he felt someone tug on his pants. The Villager was looking at him and gave him a warm hug.

"Thanks, buddy."  
"He really likes you!" marvelled Ness. "I bet that if you're paired together during team matches, you're gonna be kicking some serious butt."

Mac petted the Villager's head and smiled. Even though if he was given the choice, he'd prefer his partner to be Shulk, the youngster seemed like a good alternate choice.  
Shulk started to give instructions to the kids for the cake – he had opted for a chocolate one. Mac decided to get Toon Link and Rock to help him with the pasta; not that he needed any help, but it would be more convivial to make them participate.

"I didn't know there were team matches." said Shulk as he poured some milk in a casserole.  
"They're more fun than regular matches. Especially when they put you with someone nice."  
"Hehah!" Toon Link nodded in agreement. He was often paired up with his other self, something he enjoyed, as adult Link was both a skilled swordsman and nice to him.  
"I'm often with Lucas." added Ness while putting chocolate in the microwave. "Because of our similar powers."  
"I wonder who'll I be with…"  
"Maybe Samus? I mean, she has a kickass robot armor and all. I can see you guys togeth-"  
"KIRBY, NO! SPIT THAT OUT!"

There was a loud noise, and a small cry of pain.

"Hey! That hurt!" complained Rock.  
"Poyo!"

Kirby jumped and patted the robot's leg. This was probably the closet he could come to an apology.

"If you want to eat something tonight then don't swallow the cooking pot I'm using for the pasta!" scolded Mac. "Oh great, now I have to clean this…"

After it had connected with Rock's head, the cooking pot had spilled all of its contents on the floor.

"No, let me take care of that."

Shulk grabbed a sponge and started cleaning. Mac thanked his friend, before looking around. Lucas and Ness were baking the cake dough, while Toon Link and Megaman prepared the sauce for the pasta just like he had instructed them to. Finally, the Villager and Kirby were gathering goodies for the cake decoration. All of them were dedicated to their respective tasks.

The rest of the evening looked pretty sweet and peaceful. Or so he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

At last, dinner was ready. The teens and the kids sat around the big table in the middle of the kitchen, and Mac began to fill everyone's plates with creamy pasta.

"They look delicious!"  
"Well duh, it took me five years to perfect my recipe, so of course they're gonna be good."

As soon as everyone was served, they began to eat, and compliments rained all over Mac. The Bronxite blushed a bit, happy to have satisfied their taste buds.

"I used to cook a lot with my mom." Lucas commented. "She was the best cook ever."  
"That's neat. I'm not very good at cooking, and neither's my dad, so my sister cooks for him." said Rock as he finished his plate.  
"She doesn't cook for you?"  
"No, since we're robots we don't really need to eat. It's pure gluttony. We feed off E-tanks." he added while pointing to a can next to him.  
"I have a sister too." piped Ness. "She's younger than me, but she's super smart."  
"HYA!" suddenly yelled Toon Link.

Everyone turned towards him. His head was covered in pasta sauce, and his usually cheeky features were distorted into a horrible expression, somewhere between anger, sadness and laughter.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?!" gasped Shulk, before noticing Kirby's laugh.

Before anyone could hand him a napkin, Link grabbed the pink orb and shoved him face first into his plate.

"Seriously-"  
"OH YEAH! FOODFIGHT!" cried Ness, before throwing some bread in Lucas' face.

Mac and Shulk desperately gazed at each other, and the blond narrowly avoided a tomato, who ended up crashing against a wall. Even if they were newcomers, Megaman and the Villager were quick to join their friends, grabbing everything they put their hands on and throwing it on the nearest target.

"STOP THIS RIGHT-"

The boxer didn't get to finish his sentence; Shulk dragged him behind the kitchen counter, sparing him from getting soda on his clothes. Future sight was really something that came handy when dealing with kids, apparently.

"What the hell is wrong with those midgets?!"  
"My guess is that they're all very impatient to start the matches… plus, they did drink a lot of coke while we were cooking. That surely excited them."  
"Shulk, buddy, I've probably been drinking more soda than water during my life, and I've never-"  
"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!"

Before the teens could react, they were soaked in orange juice and had pasta in their hair. And when they managed to wipe it from their eyes, their gaze met with the Villager's, and they suddenly felt extremely ill at ease. The grenadine splattered on the kid's face and clothes made it all the more unsettling

"Don't do it, bro." whispered Mac as he spotted the bowl full of hot soup the Villager was holding.

Two seconds later, the bowl's contents were all over him and his partner.

"Oh my god." the boxer whined, as he grabbed a bottle of water and spilled it on him and Shulk to try and cool down.  
"ALRIGHT, THAT DOES IT!" yelled the blond as he got up. "YOU WANTED TO FIGHT, RIGHT? THEN I'LL GIVE YOU A-"

There was a loud "splotch" as several tomatoes connected with his face.

"CONGRATULATIONS, YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF! NOW IT'S SHULK TIME!"  
"Shulk time? What the hell, man." growled Mac as he tried to crawl even further under the kitchen counter. Fighting against half naked men twice his size, in a manly display of force and skill? Yes. Throwing food at some small demonic beings that, he knew it, would own his sorry ass? No, never, thank you very much. If Shulk was so eager on trying to stop them, then fine, let him be his guest.

Shulk ignored him, his eyes burning with anger and fury. Food was important and not to be messed with. And especially, it never, EVER had to meet his silky hair or fair skin.

The kids had all stopped fighting, and their amused looks turned into scared stares. Shulk had never yelled at them, and seemed like the kind to never snap. They truly knew how wrong they were when he grabbed Lucas and Ness and shoved them into a thick puddle on the floor that had blossomed out of whipped cream, milk and vegetables. The other four tried to run for their lives and dignity, but there was nothing they could do. Toon Link ended up with a cooking pot on his head, while Megaman was covered in oil, and the Villager was lying in the sink, defeated at last.

Only Kirby was left. Shulk started stomping towards him, a ferocious grin on his face, when the infant opened his mouth and started vacuuming.  
Wait. Vacuuming?!

"What the-"

Within a few seconds, Shulk ended up being swallowed by Kirby, leaving a horrified Mac to jump from under the counter and scream:

"THAT'S IT! **_THIS_** IS THE FINAL STRAW! YOU EAT PEOPLE?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"  
"Kirby does that a lot." Lucas said as he wiped his face. "He'll spit him… right now, I think."

Indeed, Kirby spat a very distraught Shulk on the floor. A replica of the Monado appeared on the pink being's back, and Shulk crawled to Mac while whispering:

"We're no match from them. They'll end us sooner or later."

The boxer gulped audibly, before standing up. Without a word, he picked up all of the kids under his supervision and lined them up in front of him. They were all covered in various foods, just like the walls of the kitchen and a good part of the furniture.

"OK. Now you're going to listen very, _very_ carefully, you bunch of little monsters. You're going to clean up this room, and then you're going to have a shower. Five minutes each to scrub yourselves clean, no more, and trust me I'll be there with my chronometer. And then you'll all go to bed."  
"… we don't get to eat the cake?"  
"NO, ROCK, NAUGHTY CHILDREN DON'T GET TO EAT THE CAKE!" Mac yelled. "NOW LESS TALKING AND MORE CLEANING!"

* * *

"I think we really pissed them off." remarked Lucas as he grabbed the soap.  
"Yeah, I dunno why though... we were just having fun. Last time, Pit didn't get mad at us."  
"That's because he was too busy eating the ice cream on the floor."  
"True."

Rock was the first one to have finished his shower, as metal was easier to clean than skin or hair, and was now helping Kirby.

"Maybe we should do something nice for them, as an apology..." he suggested.  
"But how?" sighed Ness. "We're grounded, and I don't know about you, but I don't feel like not obeying them."  
"THREE MINUTES LEFT!"  
"Yeah, they're scary when they want..." shuddered Lucas.

The Villager gave him a small slap on the arm.

"Hey! I didn't insult Mac!"  
"Heyah!" suddenly exclaimed Toon Link.

With quick gestures and loud grunts, the kid explained his idea to his friends. A collective smile grew on their faces, and they decided to accept the blonde's idea. Hurrying to finish their shower, they hastily dried themselves and dressed up, before turning all the showers' taps on to cover up the noise of Megaman's blaster.

Two minutes later, Mac opened the door of the shower room, Shulk behind him.

* * *

The party was going on smoothly. The ballroom had been entirely decorated by Peach and Rosalina; the two princesses had an excellent taste, and had managed to create an almost magical atmosphere in a short time - they had arrived two days before the official start of the tournament, just like Pit, Marth and Luigi, who were in charge of the food.

Everyone had put their most magnificent outfits on, and Smash veterans had taken it upon themselves to introduce newcomers to other people.

Palutena had been scared that Pit would spend the evening glued to her or Dark Pit. Not that she didn't like the angel, of course; but she wanted to meet new people, and most importantly she wanted him to be able to have fun without her. But Pit had quickly left her side to hang out with Link, Zelda and Peach, while Dark Pit seemed to enjoy himself with Robin and Lucina.

The goddess of light had been left alone for only a couple of minutes, though. Rosalina had been quick to catch up with her; the two ladies had spoken a bit around lunch time, and had gotten along pretty quick.

"So, are you having fun so far?"  
"Yes, it's a nice change from my routine!" laughed Palutena. "But I was wondering something… where are the children I've seen earlier? This party is almost too calm…"  
"They're being taken care of by two lovely newcomers. Little Mac and Shulk, I don't know if you got to meet them?"  
"Not really, but I see who they are. Do you think they'll be alright?"  
"The children, or their babysitters?"

Rosalina and Palutena laughed heartily. But as she bit into a petit four, Palutena could have sworn she heard two screams of despair in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe this. You... you're seeing the same thing than me, right?"  
"If you're talking about a wall with a giant hole on it and "find us" written with shampoo on the floor, then yes, we're definitely seeing the same thing."  
"You want to know something, Mac? I've dealt with monsters and cruel beings before, but I seriously think that nothing compares to the destructive power of those six devils."  
"Yeah, I see where you're coming from. **_Somebody_** forgot to mention they were absolutely out of control."

Mac angrily clenched his fists. Forget about being a gentleman and a nice little babysitter; next time he'd see the woman in blue, she'd have some serious explaining to do. With a handful of apologies. But that would have to wait; for all he knew, the kids could be wrecking havoc somewhere in the manor, and _he_ would be hold responsible.  
Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind:

"Wait. Maybe... maybe they wanna play hide and seek?"  
"What's that?"  
"You never heard of it? It's a game. All of the players have to hide somewhere, except for one who has to look for them."  
"Oooooh. So _that_ 's why they'd have written the message!"  
"Yeah... and destroyed the wall."

The duo scooted closer to the damaged wall. Apparently, the kids had managed to completely pierce it, as the hole was quite deep and leading on a corridor.

"Those wretched creatures." grumbled Shulk.  
"I know, right... But how the hell would have done that?!"  
"Megaman's a robot." remembered the blonde. "Who knows what weapons he's hiding..."  
"Right... " shivered the boxer. "We need to find them real fast. Maybe they're playing, but I'm kinda scared right now."  
"Not to mention that we're going to get one heck of a lecture when the others discover this disaster..."

The teens sighed, and Mac glanced at his watch. It was only eight; if they managed to find the kids quick enough, they could fix the wall somehow. Maybe.

"Let's not waste a minute more!" exclaimed Shulk, as a big grin flourished on his face.  
"You seem pretty happy 'bout this..."  
"Well..." the blushing blonde admitted, "I've never played hide and seek before..."

Shulk's enthusiasm drew a smile from Mac. And after all, maybe it would be fun... Except that when they would have found all the kids, the mood would drastically change, and the children would regret running away.

"Alright, let's do this." Shulk said as he went through the hole.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Blondie and Macaroni Boy!"

The duo turned around, facing Captain Falcon and Samus. Mac squinted, still sore after a little incident during the opening ceremony that had involved the bounty hunter making fun of his height. Now Samus was out of her impressive armor, dressed in a glamorous blue dress that fitted her perfectly. At first glance, her expression hadn't changed one bit, with the same icy stare. However, Mac noticed that she somehow seemed… bored?

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be reading the children a bedtime story?"  
"No, uh, we're playing hide and seek!" smiled Shulk, his cheeks darkening a bit.  
"Hide and seek?"

Samus' voice was full of doubt.

"Yeah, the kids love that game. We figured that we might as well have some fun, uh?" tried Mac, nervously scratching the back of his head.  
"Haha, you're right! After all, it's a shame you couldn't come to the party. I would have tried to entertain myself in any way possible, too." said Falcon in a condescending tone, patting the boxer's shoulder.  
"Right…"  
"Whatever seems fun to you, I guess. But they'd better not go into my room, or else…"

Samus didn't need to finish her sentence; the threat was clear enough. Shulk simply hoped the kids were not _that_ dumb and reckless.

Suddenly, he felt uneasy, and a few seconds later, all color seemed to have drained from his face.

"Sooo..." the blond teen awkwardly stated, "we'd better get moving. We wouldn't want to lose, right?"  
"That's the spirit, son!" cheered the Captain as he gave him a thumbs up.

Shulk grabbed Mac's hand and started to run as fast as he could, heading towards the stairs. The Bronxite followed easily.  
When they reached the third floor's main corridor, out of Falcon and Samus' ear range, Mac asked his friend:

"What happened? Did you see something? In the future, I mean?"  
"Yes, and it wasn't exactly pleasant…"

Shulk was panting, but he managed to keep talking.

"Samus is going to be back in her room very soon to get something, and if we don't get here first she's going to find Rock there!"  
"What?!"  
"We need to get him back, and fast! I don't really like the idea of her being mad at me…"  
"Me neither." shuddered Mac. Samus' armor was probably filled with way too many deadly weapons.

They finally reached a door that read "SAMUS ARAN – LUCINA – WII FIT TRAINER". Without hesitating, Shulk opened it wide.  
The room was lit, and Megaman was standing in front of a huge cabinet, his eyes almost sparkling.

"We're getting out of here. Now." commanded Shulk.  
"Oh, hey guys! You found me!"  
"Yeah, and if we don't hurry someone else is gonna find us and it aint gonna be pretty." commented Mac as he swiftly took Megaman under his arm.

The trio escaped of the room, and hid just in time in the bathroom on the other side of the corridor. As soon as they closed the door behind them, they heard some footsteps drawing closer. Then, there was the sound of a door opening, and something that sounded like a battle cry.

"Oh shit, I didn't turn the lights off!" whispered Mac, cold sweat dripping from his forehead.  
"That's it, we're dead." blankly stated Shulk.

But to their surprise, according to the noise of the door slamming and of angry footsteps becoming fainter, Samus had apparently decided to head back to the party.

"Maybe she's waiting for us in the stairs?"  
"Nah, my guess is that she's going to plot her revenge and we're gonna get it tomorrow…"  
"Well, at least I'll have my Monado with me."

Mac directed his attention to the blue robot standing near him.

"I'm not even going to mention the… wall incident, at least for now. But why, of all people, would you choose to hide inside **_her_** room?! Do you have a death wish or something?!"  
"Well, first I had no idea she'd get back here. And I also wanted to have a closer look at her equipment… it's so amazing, I just had to!"

The teens exchanged a touched look. Even if he was a robot and busted walls open, Megaman was still a little kid, in the end.

"And also because I thought you'd never look for me there and that I'd win." admitted Rock.  
"I see… now we're going to find your little comrades. Do you have any idea where they could be?"  
"No, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. That would take the fun out of the game!"

* * *

"Let's see… so far, we've been looking for them in all of the rooms, except for ours and the princesses'."  
"Right. How about you go in the girls' room while Rock and I go to ours? And then we can meet up in the gym?"

Mac shot his friend a dirty glance. He didn't like the idea of going in Peach and Zelda's room alone. But there was no time to discuss, and he agreed with a nod. Spiriting towards the room, he swore that if there was one of the five remaining children in there, he'd be sure to give him a piece of his mind.  
But as he opened the door, he didn't really expect Toon Link to be in the middle of the room, wearing one of Zelda's gowns and twirling in front of the mirror.

"Uh…"

The boxer was at a loss for words. Spotting him, Toon Link gave him a toothy smile before pointing to one of Peach's dresses and then to Mac.

"No, thank you, I don't think it would suit me… Come on, we need to find the others."

The young swordsman nodded and started to head towards the door.

"Hey, wait, why'd you keep the dress on? Zelda's gonna be pretty mad if you steal it."

Toon Link shrugged before showing Mac that the princess had around thirty dresses and would probably not miss one for the time being.

"Okay, fine, you get to keep it, but be sure to return it before she notices!" the boxer reluctantly agreed. "And if she asks I know nothing about it…"  
"Hayeh!" Toon Link cried as he threw himself into Mac's arms and hugged him.

The pair then left the room, and passed in front of the ballroom as they made their way to the gym. Right as they were about to go downstairs, they heard the doors opening; by sheer reflex, Mac pushed himself and his young companion to the side, afraid someone would see him wearing Zelda's dress. He moved his head just a bit, so he would stay hidden behind the wall while being able to see what was going on.

"I can't believe you lied to us!"

Mac recognized Ike's bulky figure. On his sides were two young men, one in a white ensemble, sporting blue hair and a crown, and the other dressed in purple, a small crown embracing his forehead, hidden a bit by ginger bangs. In front of them was Pittoo, looking angrier than usual.

"I didn't! I'm as old as Pit!"  
"Nuh-uh, you're not, you filthy little liar. You're only three! You should be hanging out with the other babies!"  
"What?! The hell you know about how angels age, you-"  
"Whatever you say." snarled the red-haired man. "We're officially kicking you out. It's way past your bedtime anyways."

And with that they went back into the room, leaving the dark angel alone. Said angel banged once on the door, before mumbling:

"Whatever. That party sucked anyways."

Feeling sorry for Pittoo, Mac got closer to him, asking Toon Link to wait for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Shulk was walking at a fast pace. Not because he wanted this to be over with, but out of sheer excitement; in the end, he liked the kids, and was sort of playing with them. Sure, they'd have to do something about the bathroom wall, and the children would all get one big scolding; but for the moment, he was enjoying himself, just like he knew the kids were.

"This is fun!" Rock said, a bright smile on his face.  
"Yes, kinda. Whose idea was it? Yours?"  
"No, it was Toon Link's. I just, uh…"  
"Blasted a wall into oblivion and ran away?" Shulk proposed.

Megaman looked away, visibly ashamed.

"I can fix that when we're done…"  
"Well I hope so. I don't really want the others to see it."  
"Sorry. It's just that we had no other way to leave without you noticing… and you wouldn't have accepted to play otherwise."

Shulk had to admit the robot was right. He certainly would not have agreed to join their fun, and Mac even less.

"Ness told me that once they had a big hide and seek game in the manor, and Sheik won. They couldn't find him for two days, because he was super good at hiding and wanted to win."  
"Two days?! Well, I hope your little companions won't beat his record."

Just as the blonde finished his sentence, they arrived in front of the room he shared with Mac. Shulk opened the door… to reveal Ness and Lucas in clothes that clearly didn't belong to them.

"SUPER SWORD POWER ACTIVATE!" yelled the Tazmilian, waving a stick around.  
"Your sword is no match for my iron fist!" replied Ness, menacing Lucas with a gloved hand.

Apparently, they were so deeply immersed in their roleplay that they hadn't noticed the pair.

"What are you doing?!" asked Shulk, half surprised, half laughing.

The duo suddenly noticed him, and blushed deeply, giving each other embarrassed stares. Ness spoke first:

"We were pretending to be you and Mac…"

The boy had put Mac's boxing gear on, and apparently used a black marker to thicken his eyebrows. Lucas, on the other hand, was dressed with Shulk's regular clothes and using a red stick as the Monado. He had even pulled his hair in front of his eyes instead of putting it up like usual.

"Why would you do that? It's not like we're role models or something…" Shulk asked, confused.  
"Well, we like you." admitted Lucas. He had his hands behind his back and his eyes riveted to the ground, clearly flustered.  
"Plus it's fun to pretend to be you." added Ness.

Shulk wasn't sure on how he was supposed to take that, but decided to interpret it as a compliment.

"Thank you, I guess. But next time, don't you  _dare_  touch my or Mac's stuff without our permission. Come on, put your clothes back on, we have other lads to find."

Ness and Lucas did as they were told, while Rock took a closer look at Shulk's sword.

As they left the room to head towards the gym, Shulk said:

"Oh, and Lucas? "Super sword power activate", really? I sound nothing like that!"

* * *

 "Hey, are you okay?" Mac spoke softly.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Pittoo replied with an annoyed scoff.  
"No need to be aggressive, I'm not the one who kicked you out."

Mac suddenly felt a crimson stare pierce right through him and gulped audibly. Toon Link made his way to him and grabbed his hand, curiously eying the raven haired Smasher.

"Why'd they even do that anyways?"  
"Because those dumbasses don't have a clue about how aging works, that's all. So I have to suffer the consequences of their ignorance."  
"… right. Anyways, do you want to spend the rest of the evening with us, Pittoo?" the Bronxite offered. He had a vague bad feeling about the angel, but his generous and innocent nature spoke over reason and instinct.  
"No. One, there's no way I'd spend some time with you, Monado boy, and the midgets. Two, if you ever call me Pittoo again, I'll make sure you regret it."

The boxer was confused, to say the least. That was how Pit had called him earlier, right?

"That… that's not your name?"  
"NO, it's not."  
"Then what is it?"

In a flash, the angel's expression changed from angry to surprised.

"Well, uh… uh… just call me Dark Pit, if you really have to." he grumbled.  
"Dark Pit? Alright. And my offer still stands. If you change your mind, you'll probably find us in their room."

Mac didn't want the angel to be alone while the others were partying, but he didn't want to force him to stay with him either. Even though, according to the three people who had escorted him out of the party, he was three years old and thus should certainly have been under his responsibility.

"What do you mean, "probably"?"  
"We're playing hide and seek at the moment."  
"Hide and seek? Really? More like you lost the kids and are trying to find them, hm?"

Mac flinched a bit. He heard Toon Link giggle.

"No, no, not at all. Why makes you think that?"  
"Easy. Pit babysat them too, once, and he told me all about it."

A mischevious sneer had made his way across Dark Pit's face.

"Well we're not like Pit." Mac mumbled. "We don't lose kids."  
"That's right! We escaped!" proudly said a childish voice.

The trio turned around, facing Ness, Lucas, Rock and Shulk. Ness had smudged marker on his forehead, while Lucas' hair was messy and dripping water.

"Wow, way to go." snarled Dark Pit. "Getting owned by ten year olds."  
"We're not getting owned!" protested Mac, feeling frustration and anger build up inside him. "We're the ones owning them! We're going to find Kirby and Villager in a few minutes, and-"  
"Yeah, I don't doubt that. Good luck, then. I'm off. Oh, and I won't tell anything to Zelda, don't worry."

And with that, the angel left the little group. The others were in awe, except for Toon Link who was smiling, grateful.

"Uh… why did he leave the party?" asked Shulk once Dark Pit was out of sight.  
"He didn't leave, they threw him out. Apparently, he's in fact three years old or something like that."  
"What?! There's no way he's three… look at him! He's just like Pit!" exclaimed Lucas.  
"I know, I don't get it either."  
"We should ask him for more details." proposed Ness.

Toon Link nodded in agreement, and started to follow Pittoo's trail, when Mac stopped him.

"No. You stay here. And I don't want to go and talk to that prick, I've tried being nice but he's just so smug…"  
"Well maybe he's sad about not being accepted anymore. I'd be sad too." Rock said.  
"We'll see later, for now we need to find the others! Come on, we can't let them win!" exclaimed Shulk.  
"Yeah! And I think I know where Villager might be!" Ness yelled.

As the other kids followed him, Mac grabbed Shulk's arm and asked:

"Looks like you're having fun, uh?"  
"Well, we might as well, right?"

The boxer laughed and returned his friend's smile.

* * *

 

"You did what?!" Pit gasped, almost dropping his glass of soda.  
"Just like Ike told you, we kicked that liar out." answered Marth.  
"But… but why? That's not nice!"  
"It's not about being nice, Pit, it's about following the rules." Ike stated sternly. "Dark Pit is three, the party is forbidden to minors, and therefore we did what we have to."  
"But he's basically my clone! He's as old as me!"  
"Technically they're right, Pit."

Palutena approached the four men, looking sorry for the captain of her guard.

"Pittoo is only three, when you think about it. Even though he's more mature than you, he doesn't have the right to be here."  
"But that's not fair…" pouted the angel, ignoring the goddess' remark.  
"I know, I know… we'll make it up to him somehow, okay?" proposed Palutena. "For now, try to enjoy yourself and forget about this incident. You'll have other occasions to have fun with him."

With a last gentle pat on Pit's shoulder, Palutena left, just like Ike, Marth and Roy. Pit decided to follow her advice, but he also promised himself to avenge this injustice.

* * *

 "There we are, I think he should be hiding here."

Ness pointed to a rusty door. He had guided the group to an unoccupied part of the manor, and then down some dimly lit stairs.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yup. At least, if I were him, that's where I'd be hiding."  
"What's behind the door?" asked Rock.  
"I have no idea." shrugged the capped boy. "Once Lucas and I made a bet that he wouldn't dare go in there."  
"And?"  
"And I ended up giving Ness ten Goldus rather that stepping one foot inside this room." admitted the blond psychic. "But Popo went once, and the only one who was able to calm him down was Nana."  
"And he never wanted to say what he saw in there…"

Ness, Toon Link and Lucas shivered at the memory.

"Who are Popo and Nana?" inquired Shulk.  
"Oh yeah, you don't know them! They're two kids that always smashed together, but they didn't get invited this year…"  
"That's too bad, they're super cool and fun." added Lucas. "I'm sure you'd have liked them."  
"Hm. Well, whatever's in there doesn't scare me." said Mac as he put his hand on the door handle. It couldn't be worse than what he had had to deal with so far this evening, at least.

With a loud creaking, the door opened, and the boxer stepped inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Woohee, two chapters under 24 hours, I'm spoiling you guys <3 (even though today is my bday! Hurray!)  
> Also I upped the rating, you'll see why in this chapter. Enjoy!

 

As expected, it was dark inside the room, and Mac couldn't see anything. However, he noticed the scent of roses and lilac lingering in the air, which surprised him to say the least. He had expected the room to reek something putrid. The boxer sounded out the wall, looking for a switch; he finally found it after a few seconds, and was almost blinded when the lights were turned on.

When he opened his eyes again, he blinked furiously, not believing what he was seeing. The walls were a pale pink, with a few posters and drawings pinned to them here and there. There was a computer on the far end of the room, with three chairs in front of it. Pillows, blankets and pouffes were scattered everywhere. A drawing table was next to the door, and shelves covered in binders and books were lined up against the walls.

"You guys can come in." Mac called, feeling a bit disappointed. All that build-up to stumble upon what was probably the princesses' reading room!

His friends joined him. Toon Link was first, and he gasped upon seeing what was inside the room he dreaded oh so much.

"Well… that was unexpected." said Rock.  
"Yeah… I guess Popo is really impressionable…" whispered Lucas.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, startling them, and the Villager emerged from under a blue blanket.

"Well at least I was right about this!" smiled Ness. "Oh, what's that?"

With his never ending smile, the Villager handed him a small and thin book he was holding. As the capped boy took it, the other kid's smile grew bigger, on the verge of becoming unsettling and creepy.

"Wow! It's been written by Zelda!"

Toon Link raised his eyebrows and trotted towards Ness. He had no idea the princess was a writer!

"There's a heart on the cover." pointed Mac. "And the title is "Unexpected love". Must be really cheesy if you ask me."  
"Well there's only one way to find out." proclaimed Ness as he flipped through the pages.

The boxer watched the kids gather around their black haired friend, when he felt someone violently tug on his shoulder. Shulk was staring at him, pale, and visibly stressed.

"Mac? We have to get out of here as soon as possible."  
"Why?"  
"Because there's a ton of stuff the kids shouldn't see. And-"  
"Hey, why are the heroes of the story called Marth and Roy?"  
"I don't know, Lucas. Let's find out by reading what comes next!"

Shulk shoved several small comic books in Mac's hands, and the boxer immediately understood the problem. The cover, signed by Peach, depicted a very suggestive scene between Pit and Link, and he didn't even want to see what was inside. Another, apparently drawn by Samus, featured Falcon and a small man wearing an astronaut suit, while a third, by Peach again, represented three anthropomorphic creatures. Mac knew one of them was named Fox, but he had no clue as to who the others were. One thing was certain, though: he would have trouble to look them in the eye in the next days. And he would probably avoid the princesses' and Samus path for a while.

"What the actual fuck." he mumbled.

Right as he handed Shulk the volumes back, the Villager jumped on him, and Mac struggled to catch him on time.

"We finally found you! Were you reading the stuff the princesses write?"

The child vigorously nodded, before showing a small stack of books besides the plaid he had been hiding under. Mac rushed to the pile and took a closer look at the volumes; fortunately, it seemed to be rather soft material. Unlike the… things Shulk had shown him.

"Ness, why are Marth and Roy kissing? I thought Marth was dating Ike!"  
"Wait!" Rock intervened. "Ike's in the story too, look."  
"Oh, you're right – hey, Shulk, what gives?!"  
"This is not suitable reading material for you. I'm putting this back on the shelves."  
"But Shulk!" whined Ness. "We want to find out what happens next!"  
"Okay, then I'll tell you. Marth, Ike and Roy played chess and Marth won. Then they had cake. The end."  
"I didn't know you could be three to play chess." pondered Lucas.  
"Yes you can. Now let's get out of here and go find Kirby."  
"Hyeah!" yelled Toon Link, who was standing near the drawing table.

Everyone rushed to him. The blonde was smiling brightly, and his cheeks were tinted red. They all understood why upon seeing the drawing lying on the table: a sketch of two people, clearly Mac and Shulk, kissing passionately.

"This… is awkward." stated Shulk after clearing his throat.  
"Why. What. How." was all Mac could manage, his face crimson from embarrassment.  
"I think it's well drawn!"  
"Shut up, Rock!" grumbled the boxer.  
"I agree with him. Plus you're like our papa and mama tonight!" beamed Ness.

The teen duo stared at him in awe.

"Look, it has a signature." remarked Lucas. "And… OH!"  
"Who did this?!"  
"Well… apparently, Rosalina."

Mac clenched his fists, unsure on how to react. But he was roused from his thoughts when a high pitched scream pierced his tympanums.

"That's Dark Pit's voice!" gasped Rock.  
"Something must have happened to him. We have to go! We'll come back later, come on!" said Ness, rushing out of the room, followed by the other kids, except for Villager how took time to store a few books in his pockets.  
"Hey, wait!" yelled Mac, running after them.  
"And what do you mean, "come back later"?!"

* * *

"We have a problem, princess."

Peach looked at Samus, surprised. The bounty hunter looked unusually fazed. Excusing herself to Wii Fit Trainer, she followed Samus to a corner of the ballroom. Zelda was already there, looking worried too.

"Apparently, someone broke into our… special room."  
"What?!" the princess gasped. "But how…"  
"My device is clear about that." Samus sighed as she pointed to her wristwatch. "Someone was here a few minutes ago."  
"You have a device for that?!"  
"Yeah, I got it for this tournament. Now that the manor is more crowded, we have to be more careful."  
"Oh, I see… but who could have done that?" Zelda asked.  
"Either Dark Pit, or the kids and their babysitters."  
"Hmm… I don't think Dark Pit could be the culprit." stated the Hylian. "He's a newcomer and probably doesn't know about the unoccupied area. Plus, if he's like Pit, he probably went to the kitchen to seek food for comfort."  
"And I don't believe the children could have gone there." added Peach. "One time I heard them talk about how scary that part of the manor looked like."  
"Well one of them  _did_  go into my room, so…"  
"Really?! Well… your room looks probably more friendly that this place." reasoned Zelda.  
"Hmm, true. But then, who- wait a second, I think I might have an idea."

The two princesses looked at their friend, whose expression had gone from perplexed to downright furious.

" ** _That motherfucker_**. I swear, tomorrow, he's going to get it."  
"Samus? Who are you talking about?"  
"I should have known this fucking asshole was unable to deal with rejection."  
"Samus?"  
"He's so gonna regret it."  
"SAMUS!"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, ladies. I'm just pretty pissed, that's all. But… let's try to forget about this for tonight."

* * *

"Dark Pit! Are you alright?" Mac yelled. He had been the first one to get into the kitchen. Rock had lead them here, thanks to his improved hearing capacities, able to determine where the screaming had come from.

The angel was lying on the ground, looking irritated and scared at the same time. Kirby was standing on the kitchen counter, a small laurel crown resting atop of his head and little black wings flopping behind him.

"The… the thing… it swallowed me!"  
"It's not a thing!" protested Lucas, who had arrived right after Mac. "His name is Kirby and he's our friend."  
"He swallowed me!" repeated Dark Pit, dazed. "And then he grew wings!"  
"Poyo!" merrily said Kirby as he flapped around in the kitchen.  
"Yes, he does that." stated Shulk, who helped Dark Pit get back on his feet. "Welcome to the club, chap."  
"And if that wasn't enough he ate all of the cakes and cookies left!" whined the angel.  
"All of them?! Even the cake we baked?! No!" gasped Megaman. "I wanted to have a piece of it…"  
"Poyo!" said Kirby as he shook his head, looking hurt.  
"You… you didn't eat it?"  
"Poyo!"  
"But you still ate all of the sweet food…" sighed Mac as he looked in every cupboard. "We're going to get in trouble for that."  
"Hell yeah you will!" spat Dark Pit. "Especially if Pit or Peach find out first. Why can't you keep an eye on them! It's not complicated! They're just kids!"

Mac swallowed hard, and clenched his fists. Shulk, on the other hand, suddenly urged the children to get out of the kitchen and run to their room, claiming there would be a prize to whoever got there first.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Mac erupted. All the frustration and stress he had been trying to bury inside him since the beginning of the evening abruptly exploded, and he couldn't refrain from yelling:

"Shut the fuck up, smartass! You think you know jack about how to handle kids?! Do you know what it's like to look after those six nightmares?! Did you know one of them fucking tried to murder another?! And that some of them have freaky powers?! I'm not used to that, you stupid chicken. Where I come from, there's nothing like kids with psychic powers who can summon fire or human-like robots who can destroy walls. And while you were out there partying without a single care, _I_  had to take care of them. Do you think it's fun?! DO YOU?!"

As Mac screamed, Dark Pit had slowly walked backwards towards the exit. There was something definitely odd with the boxer. With each word, he seemed to grow taller, and his muscles looked like there were expanding. His voice was getting raspy and low, and his face deformed with rage.

By the end of the Bronxite's monologue, Dark Pit had no longer Little Mac in front of him, but a very,  _very_ angry pile of muscles who barely looked human.

"Uh… Mac?" he asked in a whisper.

His only answer as an animal-like scream, and the thing charged towards him.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 Before Dark Pit had the time to dodge the assault, he felt someone push him out of Mac's way.

"I'll handle him! You run to the kids' room and make sure they stay there!"  
"What-"  
"DO AS I SAY!"

Confused, yet trusting Shulk, the angel dashed out of the kitchen, towards the children's dorm. Mac tried to run after him, but Shulk slammed the door behind Dark Pit.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Mac answered with a raucous scream, before jumping on the blonde, whom he barely missed.

"If only I had my sword…" Shulk thought as he dodged yet another attack. He then spoke up: "Mac, calm down! Attacking Dark Pit or me won't make you feel any better!"

But his words didn't seem to reach the boxer, who started throwing various kitchen utensils to the teen.

"Mac, stop it right now!"

The beast merely answered with a growl. However, Shulk noticed that Mac seemed to exhaust himself quite fast; if he managed to hold on just a bit more, then maybe-

_BANG!_

The cooking pot hit his head hard, and Shulk's vision darkened. Struggling to remain standing, he noticed that all of a sudden Mac had stopped in his tracks, and that his body even seemed to shrink back to its usual dimensions.

"Shulk?!"

That was all the teen could hear before passing out.

* * *

Pit took advantage of the fact that everybody was either drunk or trying to hit on someone to sneak out of the party unnoticed, sighing with relief once the door of the ballroom closed behind him. As usual, he had had fun during the first three hours of the party, and then it had progressively gone downhill. The angel didn't enjoy the taste of alcohol, and was uncomfortable when sweet-talked or trying to hit on someone; thus the atmosphere of the gathering had ended up almost painful for him.

He had hoped Lady Palutena would have stayed sober with him… but while she managed to only get a little tipsy, Rosalina had been talking to her for the past hour, and the two women seemed to get along very well, ignoring Pit's attempt to join the conversation.

Thus, he had tried to chat a bit with Link, but the swordsman had gotten into a cake eating contest with Wario and Bowser. Pit had wanted to join, but there was barely enough cake left for the three others, so he didn't get to participate.

His last chance was to hang out with Robin and Lucina, but they were dancing together (and had been for the last twenty minutes, apparently too drunk to realize that slow dancing music had been replaced by techno). And after the earlier incident, there was no way he'd try to talk to Marth, Roy or Ike; besides, the trio had invaded each other's personal zone, and Pit was afraid they wouldn't respect his own vital space if he came too close.

So the angel had decided that the party was over for him. He'd go to the kitchen, grab a few snacks and head to the room he slept in with Dark Pit to share them with him.

But as he got to the kitchen, he let out a yell of surprise and horror. The whole room was a terrible mess, with kitchen appliances scattered here and there; some cupboards were open and empty. The floor had been splattered with various sauces and creams, and even – Pit almost threw up – what seemed to be small stains of  ** _blood_**.

"Oh my Palutena! What the heck went on here?!" he cried out. "Who could have done that?! Except from Pittoo, everyone is still in the ballroom…"

As he explored the mess a bit further, he was violently reminded that there were other people than Dark Pit who weren't at the party.

"THE CHILDREN! SHULK! LITTLE MAC!" Pit yelled as he bursted out of the room.

* * *

"He's waking up!"

All of a sudden, six children and an angel rushed to the bed Shulk had been put in.

After Shulk had lost consciousness, Mac had been brought back to his senses and immediately regretted what had happen. He had first checked his friend for injuries, relieved to find only a minor cut where the cooking pot had hit him. Leaving the kitchen in its more than messy state, he had then carefully carried Shulk to the kids' room.

Dark Pit and the children were there, and had been scared to see Shulk's unconscious body in Mac's arms. The raven haired angel had helped Mac to lie Shulk down on one of the beds, and had taken it upon himself to keep the children busy while Mac stayed near Shulk. Luckily, Shulk had only been out for around thirty minutes.

"Ouch, my head…" grumbled the blonde as he tried to get up.  
"No, stay down for a while." advised Mac. "Take it easy."  
"You're… back to normal?"

The boxer nodded, a bit ashamed.

"Sorry… sorry 'bout that."  
"It's okay… no one got really hurt. And we're lucky I had a vision, because otherwise the kids might have been there to see that."  
"See what?"

Shulk turned his eyes towards Lucas.

"Something ugly. Mac… you have to promise me to keep that temper in check, alright?"

The boxer bashfully nodded, lowering his gaze, not daring looking his partner in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I'm the worst friend and the worst babysitter ever."  
"That's not true." protested Ness. "You and Shulk are awesome. We're having a blast tonight!"  
"Yeah!" added Lucas. "You're even better at it than Pit, and that's saying something."  
"Really?" asked Mac, touched.

"Hm." Rock nodded. "I've not had this much fun since a long time."

Toon Link and Villager said nothing, but they climbed onto the boxer and hugged him tight, making even Dark Pit smile.

"Thanks, guys."  
"Yeah, you're pretty cool for a bunch of kids!" laughed Shulk. "Now, how about we eat the cake and then you go to sleep? It's almost ten."  
"Alright…" pouted Ness. "But first we have stuff to show you!"  
"Yeah." added Dark Pit. "While you were out, they made you some drawings."

Shulk and Mac smiled, moved. Lucas, blushing, was the first one to show his paper. It depicted Shulk and him hugging in what seemed to be the kitchen, with Ness next to him and Mac next to Shulk. Kirby, Toon Link, Villager and Rock were drawn in small bubbles on top of the drawing.

"It's really cute, Lucas, thank you."  
"Yeah it is!" approved Ness. "Here's mine!"

Ness' drawing represented the six kids and Pittoo sitting next to each other on the left side, with big goofy smiles on their faces. The right side was occupied by Shulk and Mac, who were holding hands.

"Very nice, Ness!" complimented Mac, before taking the paper Rock handed him.

Unlike Ness and Lucas who had used crayons, Megaman had chosen markers.

"I did this with Kirby." he explained. "He couldn't do it on his own, so we teamed up!"

The picture simply depicted the nine of them holding hands, with stickers of stars and cakes plastered above the characters.

"Dark Pit gave us the stickers." indicated Rock, making the angel blush a bit.  
"I… I took them in Pit's notebooks."  
"Yeah, right." laughed Mac, earning a death stare.

Toon Link was the next to handle his creation, which made Mac and Shulk's faces turn crimson.

"It's… it's really well done, Link." the boxer finally managed to say.  
"Yes… the details on the marriage veil are impressive…"  
"The tuxedo is very fancy… and that is one pretty wedding cake…"

Toon Link smiled, proud of himself. The Villager was the last one to show his work, which was an extremely realistic and graphic drawing of Mac and Shulk violently beating up Captain Falcon.

"Er… you sure can draw…" complimented Mac, awkwardly patting the youth's head.

He was rewarded with a tighter hug from the kid.

"Those are all very nice!" beamed Shulk, pulling himself together. "We'll put them on the wall of our room!"  
"Awesome!" shouted Ness.  
"Now can we have a bedtime st-"

Lucas was interrupted by the door of the room opening with a loud noise.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID ANYONE GET MURDERED?"  
"Uh? Oh, it's you, Pit."

The angel stopped in his tracks, upon seeing everyone gathered around Shulk, who was sitting on a bed. Relieved to find everyone safe and sound, the angel chuckled nervously.

"S-sorry. It's just that the kitchen is in a disastrous state… and I was worried something had happened to you."  
"Nah." denied Dark Pit. "Lil' Mac over there got all prissy but he's better now… even though he's gonna have to clean that up."  
"Yeah…" mumbled the Bronxite. "And how come you left the party?"  
"Eh, I wasn't having fun anymore, so I wanted to spend some time with Pittoo."

Said angel loudly sighed at the use of his nickname, but didn't say anything. Unlike the others, Pit would never call him anything else.

"Well… we were about to tuck the children in." informed Shulk. "We can hang out afterwards if you want to."  
"Hey!" protested Rock. "We don't want to sleep! And we have something more to do for you!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Kiddos, it's late. You won't be in great shape tomorrow if you don't sleep now."  
"But we don't want to now!" whined Ness. "Come on, it's a special night! Everyone's partying, they won't be doing great tomorrow, so we'll still be fresher than them!"  
"Don't you have functioning ears?! Mac said  _no_ , so you obey him." Dark Pit scolded.

The six children all sighed, defeated. But Lucas and Ness exchanged a guilty stare.

"Looks like we don't have a choice…" whispered the capped boy.  
"Even though I hate doing this…"

While Toon Link and Kirby chuckled and grabbed Megaman and the Villager's hands, pulling them towards the opposite side of the room, the babysitters and the angels looked confusedly at the psychics.

"What are you two planning to do?"  
"Ready?"  
"Mmh."

Before any of the four elders could react, the two kids joined hands and closed their eyes. A dark aura surrounded their bodies, and a huge ray hit their four targets as they shouted:

"PK HYPNOSIS OMEGA!"  
"You little-"

But Dark Pit fell on the floor, unconscious, before he could finish his sentence. Pit followed him quickly, then Shulk. Little Mac tried to fight the intense yearn for sleep he suddenly felt, but only managed to resist twenty seconds more than his friends.

The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was the sorry look the pair of boys gave him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Our eight protagonists aren't featured very much, but the chapter is longer :-)

Everything is white around him, with no one in sight. He tries to call for help, but he quickly finds out he can't speak. He feels suddenly terrified and helpless, and starts running aimlessly, still trying to yell Doc's name, hoping to miraculously distinguish his familiar silhouette in the distance.

But after what could have been seconds or hours, the setting abruptly changes, turning into a beach. He recognizes the place: that's where he hung out a bit with Super Macho Man and Mr. Sandman once, after a tournament. Incidentally, he quickly spots the two boxers, standing in the sand, dressed in navy blue tuxedoes.

"GUYS!" he yells as he rushes towards them, relieved.  
"We've been looking for you, Little Mac." Macho announces with an out of character warm smile.  
"Yeah!" Mr Sandman adds. "You wouldn't want to miss your own wedding, right?"  
"W-wedding?! Wait, what?!"

Before he can ask for more information, the boxers firmly grab him and start walking towards the sea.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

His only answer is a horrible and distorted laugh. He struggles as much as he can, but his limbs are oddly weak, and there's nothing he can do.

"Ready?" Super Macho Man asks as they reach the ocean.  
"NO! DON'T!" Mac yells, understanding that they're about to throw him in the water.  
"GO!"  
"NOOOO!"

But his cries are ignored, and he's thrown in the sea. Mac immediately panics; ever since he was a child, he's been terribly afraid of water, and used to avoid getting too close to a swimming pool or the ocean. Thanks to Doc's help, he has finally be able to learn how to swim and to spend some time in a pool, but he still avoids the sea.  
However, he quickly calms down upon realizing he can breathe underwater. But he doesn't dwell too long on that matter, as he feels someone firmly grabbing his ankle.

"AAAH!"  
"C'mon, kid, don't let your sweetheart wait for too long!"

Mac feels uncomfortable as he recognizes Falcon's voice. The Captain drags him to what seems to be a church covered in seashells; several people are waiting in front of the building. Six children, to be more precise, all dressed in pink sailor outfits.

"Huh-"  
"JUST GO IN!"

Mac turns around, facing four women. Peach, Zelda, Samus and Rosalina are staring at him, evil grins on their distorted faces. Before he can protest, everyone pushes him inside of the church, and he's suddenly wearing a white tuxedo.

"Aw, you made it on time!"

Shulk is standing in front of him, dressed in the same outfit as him, except that he wears a wedding veil instead of a top hat. Pit jumps out of nowhere, and presses their hands together.

"Alright! We're gathered here to celebrate the union of Little Mac and Shulk!"  
"Hey, wait a-"  
"Oh, Mac…"  
"Shulk, I don't-"  
"Mac!"  
"No, please, I-"  
"MAC!"

In a flash, everything around him vanishes, and he instinctively closes his eyes.

When he reopened them, Shulk was still standing in front of him, but with a worried look instead of a lovey-dovey one.

"Are you alright? I've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes!"

The boxer, panting, struggled to catch his breath.

"Yeah… I… I just… weird dream." he mumbled.  
"Me too." Shulk reassured him. "Must be because of what Ness and Lucas did to us."

Mac suddenly remembered what happened, and his heartbeat increased.

"Oh no! Where are they? Where did they go? We have to-"  
"Easy, buddy. Calm down. They left a note."

The blonde showed him a piece of scrap paper, before reading out loud:

"Dear babysitters, we're sorry we had to do this, but you wouldn't listen. Don't worry, no more hide and seek or stuff like that. We're waiting for you in the showers, we have a surprise for you. Love, your six little devils."  
"Well at least they're aware of what they are." grumbled Mac. "Hey, where are the angels?"  
"They abandoned us." sighed Shulk. "The three of us woke up at the same time, and Dark Pit was not very happy with what the boys did, so he stormed off, and Pit went after him. I don't think we'll be seeing them again tonight."  
"Oh… alright. Well, we better head to the showers, then." decided Mac as he tried to stand up.  
"Here, let me help you!" offered Shulk, extending his hand.

As the Bronxite grabbed his friend's hand, his dream came back to him, and felt all too real. But he quickly shoved the images away from his mind, and followed Shulk out of the room.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" erupted Dark Pit, angrily tossing his suit on his bed. "Kids! I got owned by KIDS!"  
"They're not your average kids." Pit reminded him as he put his toga on. "They have psychic powers, you know."  
"Yeah, but still… that was fairly humiliating."  
"No, it wasn't that bad. Believe me, Pittoo, you're going to see worse during this tournament. This was  _nothing_ , trust me."

"… So, anyways, do you want to do something before we go to sleep?" proposed Pit, trying to cheer his friend up.  
"I wanted to have something sugary, but that stupid puffball ate everything."  
"Mmh… no, he didn't, technically speaking."

The raven haired angel curiously eyed his roommate.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well… they probably have some stuff left at the party. No cakes, those were used during a contest, but definitely some petits fours here and there."

Dark Pit's eyes suddenly lit up. Just like the other angel, he had one heck of a sweet tooth.

"And… do you think we could sneak in there and steal some?"  
"Huh? Yeah, I think I can do that."  
"There's no way I'm letting you go alone." warned Dark Pit. "You're gonna keep everything to yourself!"  
"No I'm not!" protested Pit. "You know me!"  
"Precisely! I'm going with you, and that's final!"  
"But Pittoo! They won't let you in!"

The dark angel laughed heartily.

"Really, Pit?  _Really_? You think they're gonna care? It's almost eleven. Those who aren't drunk are going to be too busy trying to exchange their spit with someone else to even care. Come on, let's go. I'm getting hungrier with each minute."

Pit sighed, defeated, and followed his friend.

* * *

"This… this is impressive."

Mac and Shulk had made their way to the showers. There were no children in sight, which had infuriated them, but at least the wall had been repaired. And the kids had done a good job, too; some tiles were still a bit damaged, but had they not known the wall had been blasted to smithereens, they never would have guessed.

"Yeah… gotta admit that those kiddos are full of surprises." said Mac, running his fingers on the wall.  
"Now, to find them…"  
"That won't be complicated. Look."

Shulk took the note the boxer handed him.

"Sorry, we have something else to do. We promise you that you'll find us in the kitchen. Love, your six small monsters."

The duo let out an annoyed and frustrated growl.

"If this is another of their little games, I swear to God I'm not going to be able to contain myself."  
"Well you better control yourself, mister. I'm not dealing with monster-you again." scolded Shulk, unconsciously massaging the place where the cooking pot had hit him.

Fortunately, they were starting to know the layout of the manor almost by heart, and quickly found themselves in front of the kitchen door.

"They'd better be in there."  
"I trust them. I've got a good feeling about this!"

Taking a deep breath, the boxer opened the door and stepped inside, bracing himself.

* * *

"Samus, maybe you should stop drinking." Wii Fit Trainer said as calmly as she could. She had quickly noticed the bounty hunter was eager to react, especially when drunk.  
"N-NO! I'm having fun!"  
"I don't think that drinking a bottle of vodka and then smashing it on the wall counts a "having fun"."  
"Sh-shut up, chalk face! The hell you know about fun with that stick up your ass anyways!"

The young woman shook her head, disappointed. At least, she had tried to reason with Samus, even though it seemed helpless. Leaving the bounty hunter with her drinks, she headed towards Peach and Zelda, who were looking worried.

"I tried, but she wouldn't listen to me."  
"Thanks a lot anyway, Miss Wii Fit." said Peach. "We thought that it might work with someone else than us, but apparently not…"  
"Did something happen?" inquired the trainer. "I mean, why is she sitting by herself? In a party? She does seem to have solitary tendencies, but…"

Zelda bit her lips nervously.

"There was… a little incident earlier. But we have no idea why she's that upset about it… especially since _she_  told us to forget about it until tomorrow."  
"I see… well, you guys know her better than I do. Please try to keep her alcohol consumption in check, alright? I would do it, but…"

Blushing just a tiny bit, she discretely pointed to Ryu, who was sitting nearby, toying with the hem of his shirt.

"He invited me for the next dance."  
"Oh, okay." beamed Peach. "Good luck then! We'll take care of her."

Wii Fit Trainer waved them goodbye, before heading towards the fighter who was waiting for her. Suddenly, something caught her eye, and she swiftly turned around, facing Pit.

"Oh! I thought you had left the party."  
"Haha, yeah, I did, to slip into more comfortable clothing…" the angel replied, looking distraught, his cheeks tinted red.  
"Okay. Have fun, then."  
"Yeah, you too!"

And with that the trainer resumed her path. Pit sighed loudly, before throwing himself under the table Dark Pit was using to hide.

"We almost got caught!" he whispered.  
"Yeah, "almost" being the keyword. Chill, if you're stressed then you're going to draw attention and  _that's_ when we'll get caught."  
"You're right." muttered the angel. "From what I've seen, Wii Fit Trainer, Ryu and the princesses are the only ones who still have a fully working brain. I think that now that they're all busy, it's all clear to go. But we have to make a run for it."  
"Gotcha."

Pit got from under the table, checking his surroundings. As predicted, no one was paying attention to him. Thus, he gave Dark Pit a signal and the raven haired angel started to head towards the buffet, crawling on the ground, hiding under tables when he could. The darkness the room was plunged in helped them, and the duo finally made it to the buffet.

"Alright!" Pit cheered. "Hide under the buffet, I'll pass you some food."

Dark Pit smiled and complied. But just as Pit started collecting sweets, he felt a callous hand on his shoulder violently spun him around.

"Ahhh!"  
"Well if it isn't Angel Face." slurred Ike, earning laughs from Marth and Roy, who were accompanying him.

Pit felt some cold sweat glisten on his temples. If the trio had seen Dark Pit, then it was over for both of them.

"H-hi guys…"  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Where'd your tuxedo go?" roared Marth, looking offended at the simple toga Pit wore.  
"I, uh, didn't feel comfortable in it anymore?" tried Pit.  
"Jeez, Marth, no one gives a fuck!" roared Ike.  
"Yeah!" snorted Roy. "No one cares about clothes! Let's take them off!"  
"Not now, you dweeb! Anyways, Pitty, what we wanted to ask was if you'd seen that no good emo clone of yours."  
"You… you mean Dark Pit? No, why?"

Ike got closer, and Pit could feel the swordsman' breath on his face, which unsurprisingly reeked strongly of alcohol.

"'cause I'm pretty darn sure I saw him just moments ago."  
"N-no… with those dim lights, you must have been mistaken…"  
"WHAT?!" screamed the bluenette. "You accuse me of having a poor eyesight or what?!"  
"No, sorry! I didn't mean to- I-I…"

To say that Pit was scared would be an understatement. He had no idea how menacing Ike could get when drunk.

"Fucking leave the poor guy alone, Ike." laughed Roy. "Look at him! He's about to piss his pants!"  
"We trust you, Pit. But if you lied to us…" warned Marth. "I can't guarantee Ike will forgive you."  
"YEAH! DON'T TEST ME! I'll be patrolling until the party ends, and if I see any black wings, I promise we'll be having chicken stew tomorrow!"

And with that, the trio left, leaving Pit shaking. Grabbing as much food as he could, he hid under the table, and shot the other angel a dirty look.

"What a great idea you had! And now we're stuck here for Palutena knows how long!"


End file.
